


size matters

by fromlovetolust



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, this is the only cm fic i have, this was inspired by a total reid/cm group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromlovetolust/pseuds/fromlovetolust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when spencer wore one of derek's shirts to work one time accidentally and everyone knew it</p>
            </blockquote>





	size matters

Months before Spencer's incident with Derek's shirt had happened, the day Spencer was waiting for happened. Spencer had feelings for Derek hardcore, everyone had known. JJ had known first, then Garcia then Emily. Rossi and last and not least, Hotch. 

 

Derek had asked him out, which had blown Spencer into shock. He said yes, and off went the date and that turned into more and more dates. Then it became a 1 month anniversary, a 2 month anniversary, and a 3 month anniversary and on it went.

 

When it was 5 months, everyone had surprisingly not known, even though Morgan would flirt with Spencer during the job, call him nicknames like pretty boy even more than he used to. 

 

At 6 months, it was Derek that thought that they should tell them. The other agents were like their family, they were with them as much as they are with family, maybe even more. They were about to, but when it was half a week until 7 months, Spencer had spoiled the surprise. He had worn Derek's purple buttoned up shirt as he had quickly grabbed in the morning not thinking much. He had worn one of his favourite cardigans, he buttoned it up but left the last two buttons unbuttoned as he always does with his cardigans.

He walked into the conference room with Derek right after him and everyone had stopped and stared. Spencer had sat down and put his bag down beside him, everyone had been staring. 

 

"What?" he asked them all when he grabs one of the case files and starts looking inside.

Garcia had mentioned quickly directed to Reid, "Hey Reid, isn't that Morgan's shirt? Want to tell us something? I mean, I'm not like a profiler just your goddess of all things technological but I'm 90% sure that is Derek's shirt buddy."

Spencer looked at the shirt, noticing it was a little big on him.

JJ and Emily were giggling while Hotch was trying to save them any embarrassment and tried to go on with the case. At this point Spencer was trying to hide his slight blushing. He continued to look at the case, with a middle aged, caucasian with 7 stab wounds and one had hit his artery at least. 

At this point, Rossi had talked towards Morgan, "What's wrong with you, having him wear your clothes? You don't let the kid have a drawer at your place?"

Derek had replied to his colleague too quickly, "He does have a drawer! He has one and a half drawers for clothing. He kept bringing in clothing for the first two months." Spencer brought his head up and Garcia's jaw had dropped. Spencer had blushed even harder. 

"Can we please go on with the case? It looks interesting, the motive on the second victim-"

"How long?" JJ, Prentiss and Garcia had synced in together.

Spencer had 6 fingers up, "Almost 7" he replied to get it all over with. He then continued to read the case file.

"7 months?" All but Morgan and Reid synced in, all surprised and shocked that they kept it in for that long. 

"Can we go on with uhh the case sometime today?" Morgan agreed with Reid, although he was trying hard not to spit out dumb shit that they've done together. The team followed their lead and know that would continue to talk and tease them on the plane.

 

After they talked about the case, they had 2 more hours until they arrived in Tennessee.

Garcia had asked Morgan how they kept it for so long.

"We were about to tell you but this pretty boy ruined the surprise for both of us."

Spencer replied to Derek, "It wasn't my fault, I asked for a shirt and you handed me yours." 

Penelope had giggled with the other girls.

"You know, you have 7 shirts of your own in your drawer."

"Oh, I'm sorry for borrowing your shirt." The two had bickered to each other.

 

Weeks and a few months after the incident, JJ and Prentiss had teased Spencer every chance they got. Spencer did continue to wear Derek's shirts, they were big and comfy to wear, but he always would wear a tight cardigan or a vest with it. 

 

There was a time when Morgan had worn Spencer's purple scarf when Reid was at home (well technically their home since they were together after the 11 month mark) sick, who claimed he could take care of himself, to work. Prentiss was the one that did a little gasp, and Derek had rolled his eyes, "I thought you knew that we're together?"

"We do, it's just...how did you get that off him? I thought that was a part of his anatomy." JJ had expressed.

Derek sat down, saying that Spencer said he could wear it. 

 

The two stole clothing from each other a lot, except on Derek's side he was too big for almost all of his clothing so he kept to scarfs and such. Spencer went from his jumpers that would look a little small on Derek but look an XL on Spencer that was a M. He would steal even jackets when they were going out to a movie (which barely happened because the last time they went, it was a foreign movie and Derek had fallen asleep) or going to the store. It seems like over time, even 4 months after their 1st year anniversary, they were linked to each other and it would be hard to part them from each other.

 

" _Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone. We find it with another._ " - Thomas Merton


End file.
